


It Helps If You Stop Talking

by krissybl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rough day and Dean just wanted his four hours. But, Cas was having trouble sleeping and wouldn't stop talking. Dean's sleepy brain comes up with a way to keep him quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Helps If You Stop Talking

Dean was laying in bed, exhausted from their most recent hunt. Why did vampires have to move so damn fast? And did they always have to toss him around so much? He groaned as he shifted, trying to find a position on the bed where he wasn’t laying on a bruise or scrape. After a few minutes of trying he realized there wasn’t one and just settled on his right side. It seemed to be the least injured. He was getting too old for this crap.

Dean was just about asleep, memory foam mattress working it’s magic, when there was a quiet knock on the door. He knew who it was. This wasn’t the first time it had happened since the angel lost his grace and moved into the bunker. Dean sighed heavily, but called out.

“Come on in, Cas.” Dean looked over his shoulder as Cas inched open the door, peering around the edge. 

“Did I wake you?” Cas asked from his position just barely inside the door. Dean could see that he had the laptop under his arm and a pair of headphones dangling from his fingers. 

“Nope. You okay?” Dean knew what the answer would be. This whole scenario had played out several times over the last few weeks. The first time the former angel had wandered into Dean’s room in the middle of the night had annoyed Dean. He needed his four hours. But at the hopeless look on his friend’s face he had pushed the annoyance aside. His face turned away and cheeks blazing red, Cas had told Dean how difficult he was finding it to be human. Particularly at night. Cas didn’t do well with the silence of the bunker. Being disconnected from Angel Radio was disorienting. He was used to having thousands of other voices as companions. Now, he felt isolated and lost. Most nights he could get to sleep watching a movie or listening to music. Some nights were harder than others. It was apparently one of those nights. 

“I am having trouble sleeping.” Castiel stared at the floor as he spoke. Even in the low light spilling in from the hall Dean could see the tint on his cheeks. 

“Climb in, man. You know the drill.” Dean shifted closer to the edge of the bed and Cas climbed in between the hunter and the wall. Dean couldn’t stand to be trapped, he had to have the outside. He had never even had to explain it. It seemed like the former angel just knew.

“Thank you, Dean.” The dark-haired man whispered as he settled himself. He sat up, cross legged, back against the wall with the laptop settled on his knees. This was the fifth or sixth time this had happened and Dean knew what to expect. Cas would finish whatever he was watching, headphones in so as not to disturb Dean. By the time it was over Dean would be asleep and Cas would set the laptop on the floor, stretch out on his side of the bed, and finally fall asleep to the sounds of Dean’s even breathing. 

“Anytime, Cas.” Dean smiled at his new bunkmate as the dark haired man put his headphones in and focussed his attention on the screen. Normally Dean’s back was to Cas, but with his injuries he had no choice but to face him. Dean watched for a few minutes as the flickering light from the screen played over dark circles and two-day stubble. Cas looked exhausted. Dean closed his eyes with the hope that Cas would get a decent night’s sleep. He was just drifting off himself when he heard the former angel speak.

“This program is not very accurate.” Cas said, a little more loudly than he probably intended since he had the headphones on.

“What?” Dean, blinked open his eyes to stare at the other man. Castiel didn’t seem to hear him so he poked a bony knee. Cas looked up with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked, tone politely curious, as he pulled out one earbud.

“What’s not accurate?” Dean glared at the dark haired man for disturbing his sleep.

“Oh. Well this man just woke up from a coma in an abandoned hospital. It seems a great deal of time has passed, but he has not died of dehydration.” Cas’ brow was furrowed in annoyance.

“Dude, it’s just a show.” Dean rolled his eyes before shifting a bit to get comfortable again. A few more minutes passed and Dean was just slipping under again.

“Surely his muscles would be too weak from non-use to pedal a bicycle.” When Dean blinked his eyes open again Cas was staring at the screen with a frown. 

“Seriously, dude? It’s a show. It’s not meant to be real.” Dean muttered into his pillow.

“They could at least attempt to adhere to the physical limitations of the human body.” Cas still had one of his earbuds out. Dean could see it in the other man’s fingers while he waved his hand about in apparent frustration with the writers of the show.

“They’re not going for accurate. They’re going for entertaining.” Dean sighed. He seriously wanted to sleep, but apparently Cas was feeling extra chatty tonight.

“What is entertaining about being completely unrealistic?” Cas grumbled. “It’s distracting.”

“Most people don’t think about that shit when they watch a show.” Dean pointed out. “You’re supposed to just turn your brain off and enjoy the story.”

“If my brain were ‘off’ I would be ‘dead’.” Cas rolled his eyes at Dean as he added finger-quotes around the words off and dead. Dean couldn’t help the small, fond smile that snuck onto his face. Not that he ever wanted to say it out loud, but he had to admit he had started to notice how adorable Cas was when he was frustrated with human stuff. And maybe when he was sleeping, or talking about bees or stumbling into the kitchen with bed-head… Dean shook his head to try to clear out the invading thoughts. 

“I don’t mean literally, Cas.” Dean closed his eyes again since Cas’ totally not cute frustrated face was distracting him from sleep. “Try not to think about that stuff and just watch the characters.” Cas huffed but seemed to decide he would try to take Dean’s advice, putting his earbud back in. Dean sighed in relief and went back to trying to sleep. He had just dropped off when he was startled awake by an indignant voice. 

“Zombies are not created by a fever. Honestly, they are raised by Death, Voodoo or Ancient Greek rituals.” Cas’ eyes were still glued to the screen, and the frown was back. 

“Okay. That’s it. Bedtime for humans.” Dean reached over and snapped the laptop shut. He gently tugged the earbuds free from Cas’ ears. Cas just watched with his mouth dropped open as Dean placed his belongings on the floor.

“Dean, I was watching that.” He finally managed to say with a pout.

“No.” Dean said as he laid himself back on the bed after making sure the laptop was out of the way so he didn’t step on it in the morning. “You were not watching it. You were dissecting it. And I am trying to sleep.”

“I can go back to my room.” Cas started to get out of the bed, but Dean wasn’t having that either. The former angel needed sleep. He was looking more and more tired everyday and if he went back to his room he would never get to sleep. Dean had caught him pacing around more than once at 4 am. He caught Cas about the middle before he could climb out of the bed and dragged him so that they were laying face to face, Cas trapped in Dean’s arms.

“You need sleep, too.” Dean shifted a bit, trying to make sure they were both comfortable. 

“I am not tired.” Cas’ pout was visible even in the dark room. Probably because their faces were only inches apart. 

“Bullshit.” Dean countered. “You haven’t slept properly since you fell.” His voice grew more gentle as he saw the pain in Cas’ eyes at the reminder. “I know it’s hard. But you have to try.”

“It is very difficult.” Cas mumbled.

“It helps if you stop talking.” Dean said. He wanted to be patient. But he was really very tired. And, the moving around he had done to get Cas to lay down had irritated his injuries, making him even crankier. Cas seemed to be trying to take his advice though, as he had fallen silent. Dean looked at him for a few long moments, making sure the former angel was going to stay that way. When it looked like Cas was going to give it an honest effort he closed his eyes, adjusted his arms so that Cas was no longer squishing one of them and settled his head more comfortably on his pillow. Dean was in a comfortable bed with clean sheets and pillows. He had the warmth of his best friend assuring him that the other man was safe and whole. Sammy was just down the hall, also safe and whole. It had been an exhausting day, but they had done good work. If he could finally get to sleep, he felt like it might be the best rest he’d had in a long time. Several minutes of blissful silence passed. 

“The quiet is disconcerting.” Dean’s eyes snapped open. Cas was pouting again. Dean’s brain was too foggy and sleep deprived to come up with a response. He just needed the other man to be quiet so they could sleep. And he really would like to see the pout disappear. Dean’s exhausted brain had an idea about the best way to achieve both. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the pout. He did not move them. He did not try for anything more. He just left them there while the other man’s eyes widened. If his mouth hadn’t been directly against Cas’ he might have laughed at the look in the shocked blue eyes. 

“Dean?” The word was muffled as Dean had not pulled back and Cas seemed too shocked to move away.

“Sleep, Cas.” Dean muttered, lips moving slightly against the other man’s.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Cas had finally pulled back an inch or so and was searching Dean’s face.

“I was trying to shut you up so that we could both sleep.” Dean sighed.

“Oh.” Dean thought that Cas actually looked a little disappointed. It was hard to tell in the dark.

“That, and you’re pouty face is kind of adorable.” Dean chuckled as he saw the blue eyes brighten. “If you ever tell Sam I said that, I’ll kick your feathery ass.”

“I no longer have wings, Dean.” And the pout was back. This time Dean kissed him for real. He tilted his head slightly so that he could slot their lips together. After just a few moments and the barest swipe of his tongue over slightly chapped lips he pulled back. Cas let out a soft “oh” sound when their lips parted.

“You were talking, and pouting, again.” Dean told him.

“Dean, I think that we should talk about this.” Dean shook his head.

“Nope. No more talking. Sleeping.” He pulled Cas closer and buried his face in the other man’s neck, getting comfortable. 

“But, Dean…” Cas was unable to finish his thought when he felt barely there kisses being pressed to his neck. 

“Tomorrow, Cas.” Dean said between gentle presses of his lips to soft skin. “Sleep.” Cas apparently finally decided that he would not get anymore out of Dean tonight, and stayed quiet. He settled in Dean’s arms and closed his eyes, deciding that this might be a better way to fall asleep than watching television. Dean smiled into Cas’ shoulder and, finally, fell into a deep and contented sleep. His final thought that he should have tried shutting Cas up with kisses years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble finishing my other story and this idea popped into my head. So, I used it as a way to procrastinate. Comments, kudos and suggestions always appreciated.


End file.
